Una noche de terror
by sandykou8723
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si ya no hubiera historias de terror? Obvio Kaname intentara asustar a sus amigos. Este fic trae personajes de Sailor Moon, Vampire Knight y Code Geass (Zero, Kaname, Yuuki, Kallen, Shirley, Lelouch, Mina, Yaten, Seiya y Serena) Esperamos y les guste. Contiene Spoiler de xxxHolic.


_Hola a todos! He renacido de las cenizas como el ave fénix para traerles esta historia que surgió de una loquera de sábado es creación de mi sobrina 96Neko y mía espero les agrade._**  
**

_Trae un poco de spoiler de xxxHolic._

* * *

**Una noche de Terror**

Era un tranquilo 31 de octubre, un grupo de chicos estaba reunido en una fiesta de Halloween, algunos estaban aburridos por la sencillez del convivio. Al ver que la mayoría comenzaba a aburrirse decidieron irse a un lugar apartado para planear como divertirse o bien contar algo.

-¡Contemos historias de terror!-agregaba un chico muy guapo de ojos azules y cabellera larga negra-

-Eso no sirve para asustar-respondía fastidiado Kaname- además ¿Qué logramos con eso?

-Pues bien que los chicos nos abracen-respondía sonrojada Mina-

-Bueno ya si vamos a contar historias comiencen a relatarlas-Zero aburrido tomaba asiento en una de las banquitas del lugar, era una habitación enorme donde se encontraban guardados los productos de limpieza y otros objetos sospechosos-

-Bueno ya hagamos un circulo para así ponerle mas emoción al asunto-todos se sentaron en circulo para comenzar a contar las historias- Vas Lelouch cuenta una…

-No inventes Yaten yo no me sé ninguna…

-Bueno mínimo cuenta esa historia ¡esa donde el tipo ese se le prendía el ojo de rojo y lograba que todos lo obedecieran!

-En primera mi queridísimo amigo analfabeta, se llaman animes y era Code Geass y el chico… raramente se llamaba como yo… oigan puedo ser su rencarnación-todos suspiraron fastidiados-

-Bueno yo contare una porque el joven Lelouch esta alucinando…

-Seiya pero que no sea de mucho terror…

-No te preocupes Bombón, yo estaré aquí para cuidarte-le guiñaba un ojo-

-Hay que romántico-Mina abrazaba a Yaten con estrellitas en los ojos-

-¡Minako deja de babear por eso!

-Yaten no exageres…

-¡Bueno ya no discutan! –Gritaba Kaname- Seiya comienza…

-Era una pareja de casados, ya saben esposa, esposo e hijo, muy felices la familia, toda la gente la envidiaba por ver que eran tan felices, su hijo amaba mucho a su madre al igual que la madre amaba mucho a su familia. Un día la esposa se entero de que su marido le había sido infiel, molesta fue y le reclamo al esposo sin que el hijo se diera cuenta, la discusión se torno mas agresiva donde el esposo llego a quitarle la vida a la mujer. Asustado de lo que había echo, escondió el cuerpo de su difunta esposa en el sótano, limpio el lugar donde había muerto y fingió que no pasaba nada. Pasó el tiempo y el hijo no preguntaba por su madre, la casa comenzaba a deteriorarse por lo mismo de que el marido no la aseaba, siempre que estaba con su hijo se ponía nervioso ya que el niño no hacia el intento de preguntarle por su madre. Un día de desesperación el padre le pregunto al niño -¿no extrañas a tu madre?- a lo que el niño respondió- Pero padre si mi madre siempre ha estado todo el tiempo detrás de ti.

Todos miraron a Seiya algo asustados… bueno solo Serena porque las demás chicas solo lo miraban sorprendidas, los chicos solo bufaron aburridos.

-Seiya eso no da miedo…

-¿No da miedo?-respondía Serena temblando- eso da mucho miedo…

-¡Por favor coneja!-agregaba Yaten- eso solo les debe dar miedo a los infieles…

-¿Y a ti no te da miedo?-respondía entre dientes Serena, Mina la miro para después mirar a Yaten, este solo se hundió de hombros-

-Ok ¿alguien se sabe una historia donde si nos logre dar miedo?-Zero arrogante hablaba-

-Yo relatare uno…

-¿No que no sabias ninguno?-molesto hablaba Yaten-

-Calmado reinita, cuando lo cuente de seguro mojaras tus pantis-todos comenzaron a reír-

-Oye nena no ventiles mis intimidades, recuerda que solo a ti te he mostrado mis pantis.

-Y vaya que es desagradable-decía Lelouch con cara de fuchi-

-Ok eso si da miedo-respondía Shirley-

-Y el trauma que les deja a los demás-reía Kallen- ¿son rayadas tus pantis Yaten?

-¿Quieres verlas?

-No gracias mejor dejemos que Lelouch continúe.

-Gracias Kallen, este era un solitario estudiante que se acababa de mudar a un antiguo departamento, esa noche permaneció despierto ya que no podía conciliar el sueño. En la habitación continua comenzó a escuchar pasos y crujidos, desconcertado se preguntaba ¿Qué era lo que estaba sucediendo? Toda la noche fue de escuchar esos ruidos. Todo eso lo asusto tanto que a la mañana siguiente le pidió a un amigo talismanes contra espíritus y los colgó por toda la habitación. Y esa noche…- todos se acercaron mas a Lelouch para lograr darle mas atención- debido a los talismanes el espíritu mantuvo la distancia, pero en cuanto se durmió…¡eres mio dijo el espíritu!

Todos miraban a Lelouch expectantes, no podían decir nada ya que eso los había desconcertado mucho, Zero, Kaname y Kallen quienes eran los más fuertes se mantenían serenos pero aun así se notaba como las manos de la chica temblaban.

-¿Y se lo comió?-preguntaba curiosa Mina-

-Se posesiono de él, al parecer era un espíritu maligno, de esos que dicen que son chocarreros.

-Vaya Lelouch esto si es historia, no la que conto mi hermano-veía a Seiya sonriendo-

-¿Alguien más?-preguntaba Kaname-

-Yo tengo una, esta es la historia de un chico y su amada Bombón, ambos se casaron y él quedo en quiebra por alimentar a su puerquita novia- Yaten comenzó a reírse burlonamente-

-Basta Yaten, si no te sabes ninguna mejor no inventes…

-Bueno ya, en vista de que se terminaron las historias será mejor que yo los rete-Kaname miraba a todos- vayamos a la casa que esta abandonada a la orilla del lago.

-¿Estas loco Kaname? –Respondía Yuuki- esa casa se ve que se derrumbara en cualquier momento

-Y además dicen que ahí espantan-decía Serena-

-Por eso los invito a que vayamos todos y descubramos que eso es mentira-Kaname tenia los ojos brillosos de maldad mientras Zero aburrido aceptaba-

-Esta bien Kaname, veras que saldremos intactos

-Me sorprende de Yaten y de los demás que no acepten, pensé que eran mas hombrecitos

-Basta Zero, si quieres vayamos.

-¡No yo no voy!

-Bombón no pasara nada, es solo una historia urbana…

-¡Pero dicen que son reales!

-¿Kallen tu también tienes miedo?-preguntaba Kaname-

-Claro que no… solo por eso cuenten conmigo.

-Muy bien, tenemos a Zero, Seiya, Yaten, Kallen… ¿alguien mas? ¿Lelouch?

-Esta bien, vayamos aunque esto se me hace muy de película gringa

-Vamos Lelouch, si has visto las películas gringas sabes que el primero en morir siempre es el asiático o bien el interracial.

-Entonces nos conseguimos a un afroamericano ¿o algo así?-preguntaba Yaten-

-No pasara nada así que no exageren-agregaba Zero-

-Bueno al menos sabemos que la rubia estúpida morirá-reía Yaten, las únicas chicas rubias lo fulminaron con la mirada, Mina le dio un puntapié-

-¡Oye Yaten no exageres!

-Minako sabes bien que no eres tonta, lo digo por cierta chica despistada…-ambos miraron a Serena quien estaba abrazada de Seiya-

-¿Y ustedes chicas?-Kaname miro a Yuuki, Mina y Shirley- porque la Bombón es seguro que vaya…

-Oye no le digas Bombón a mi Bombón

-Relax Seiya, créeme que no tengo intenciones de quitarte tu golosina…

-¡Esta bien!-se levantaba triunfante Mina- yo acepto, no le tengo miedo a nada…

-¿Shirley y Yuuki? ¿Van o no?

-¿Lelouch estarás ahí para protegerme?-la mayoría comenzó a reír-

-Por dios Shirley a buena persona te acercas para ser protegida, si Lelouch no tiene buena condición física ¿tu crees que podrá salvarte?

-Ya esta decidido, el primero que morirá será Lelouch-Zero reía-

-¡Que ánimos son los que me dan!

-Vamos Lelouch sabes que es broma…

-¿En si que paso en esa casa? –preguntaba Yuuki curiosa-

-Se dice –relataba Kaname-en esa casa antes habitaban una pareja de esposos muy jóvenes, el esposo no le daba matraca a la esposa…

-¿Matraca?-preguntaron todos-

-¡Si matraca! ¡Menear el bote! ¡Darle al cuerpo alegría! ¿Ya entienden?

-¡Ha ya!-Decían todos juntos-

-Bueno como la chica no le daba matraca, obvio el joven fue a buscar algo mas con… alguien mas caliente… ya saben típica infidelidad. La chica se entero y en plena comida ¡zaz! Le corto los dedos, el joven corrió a la recamara donde termino su dolor… la chica yandere lo destazo por completo… creo que hasta lo vendió en la carnicería…-todos lo miraban con cara de asco, eso que había dicho era muy… sangriento- ¿Bueno entonces vamos?

-Ya pues vamos-Los diez jóvenes salieron para irse a la casa del lago, obvio llegaron caminando ya que estaba muy cercas el lugar. Llegaron encontrando una casa en penumbras, toda obscura y mal cuidada, la hierba estaba muy crecida-

-Se ve que va a llover…-decía Lelouch para romper el silencio-

-Ya esta obscureciendo-temerosa hablaba Serena- bueno ya esto lo arruino todo mejor volvamos a casa veamos Crepúsculo y finjamos que esto no sucedió

-¡Guacala crepúsculo!-todos los hombres decían al unísono-

-No exageren-decía Serena- es la mejor película de terror y romance que…

-Haber conejita de playboy fracasada-reía Yaten- crepúsculo no es de terror…

-A menos que Edward Cullen te persiga desnudo por todos lados deslumbrándote con su brillo infinito-Seiya reía mientras las chicas lo fulminaban-

-Bueno ya nenitas entremos- todos se acercaron a la entrada de la casa, cerca de la entrada había un pozo que se veía muy profundo, solo que el poso estaba seco. Abrieron la puerta y un gran rechinido tétrico los recibía-

-¡Hay! ¡Seiya! ¡Mejor vámonos!

-Bombón no pasa nada

-NO Seiya…-en eso un fuerte trueno se escuchaba mientras comenzaba a llover-

-Ya Bombón vamos- los chicos se adentraron a la casa, en la entrada estaban las escaleras, cuando todos estaban adentro la puerta se cerro de golpe asustándolos, las chicas gritaron pero los chicos… ellos solo gritaron por dentro al sentir las uñas de las chicas en sus brazos. Subieron las escaleras siendo guiados por Yaten y Mina, después iba Yuuki y Zero, Kaname y Kallen, Shirley y Lelouch para finalizar con Seiya y el Bombón-

-Ya vieron esa imagen-todos miraron el retrato que estaba en el descanso de las escaleras, era un retrato enorme con una pareja-

-¡Oye se parece a Lelouch!-comentaba Kaname-

-Es verdad-Mina le quitaba un poco de polvo al retrato-

-Y esa se parece a Shirley-Yaten miraba muy de cercas la imagen-

-¡Momento! Esa se parece un poco pero solo un poco a Shirley, esta chica tiene mas pecho mientras que Shirley no pasa la copa c.

-¡Hey deja de mirar pervertido!-molesta miraba Shirley a Zero-

-Vaya Zero, bien que sabes de copas-decía Yaten-

-Solo lo necesario…

-Y ese no se parece mucho a Lelouch, este chico tiene más cuerpo, Lelouch es algo así como espagueti parado.

-Ja ja ja Kallen, eres muy graciosa.

-Lo lamento Lelouch pero es la verdad…

-Eso es sangre-Yaten se acercaba tallando con su dedo índice una esquina de la pintura, estaba marcada una mano de sangre- en definitiva es sangre…

-Bueno ya continuemos-agregaba Kaname-

Todos caminaron por el pasillo cuando alguien hablo

-¡Ya no aguanto! ¡Quiero ir al baño!

-¡Hay Serena!-dijeron todos en coro a excepción de Seiya-

-Es una necesidad y debo ir, Seiya por favor acompáñame al baño

-¿Y no te da mas miedo ir al baño y que nos alejemos de todos?

-Seiya si no vamos puede ocurrir un accidente

-Si, se le pueden manchar sus pantis rayadas como las de Lelouch.

-¡Oye Zero y tu como sabes que mi Bombón utiliza esas pantis!

-¡Yo solo decía! Tu lo acabas de confirmar…-sonreía muy pervertida mente-

-Uyy Seiya ya tuvo suerte con la Bombón-se burlaba Lelouch-

-Tal vez es desgracia a menos que le guste mucho lo dulce.

-Bueno ya dejen de burlarse, Serena vamos al baño y ustedes espérenos aquí

Pero eso último los demás no lo escucharon, al contrario siguieron caminando por el corredor hasta topar con una puerta.

-¿Y luego que hacemos?-preguntaba cruzándose de brazos Lelouch-

-¿Abrirla? ¿Crees que si giras la perilla se abra la puerta?

-Obvio si Yaten pero…

-Sea lo que sea que haya detrás de esa puerta no lo descubriremos hasta que ¡tu Lelouch abras la puerta!

-Esta bien Kaname…

Lelouch abrió la puerta, en esa habitación había una cama enorme, la habitación estaba en penumbras, solo era alumbrada con la luna que ya había salido

-¿Entramos?

-Claro Lelouch, tu eres el único que estas mirando lo que hay…-hablaba muy fastidiado Yaten-

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que seas tan enano Yaten…

-No puedo ver nada-decía Yuuki ya adentro-

-¡Esto es un trabajo para mi lamparita de mi teléfono!-Mina sacaba muy alegre su teléfono de su bolsillo empuñándola como las armas de star wars-

-Alumbran mas los tenis de foquitos de mis sobrinos-decía Kallen- eso ni alumbra

Un fuerte relámpago alumbro la habitación mostrando las sabanas de la cama llenas de sangre

-¡No ma! Esto es sorprendente…

-Por dios no exageren tal vez alguien comió mucha pizza y derramo toda la cátsup en la cama

-Eso no es cátsup Shirley

-Lelouch si yo digo que es cátsup es cátsup.

-Esta bien Shirley-indignado Lelouch mejor guardo silencio.

Mientras en el baño, Serena muy ocupada terminaba sus necesidades mientras Seiya la esperaba por fuera.

-¿Bombón ya terminaste? Los chicos están en la diversión y yo aquí… en el baño

-Ya voy Seiya no me apresures.

En el momento que ella se iba a lavar las manos se dispuso a abrir el grifo del agua pero una araña corrió entre la llave, asustada retrocedió para que enseguida escuchara un leve rechinido, ella miro a todos lados muy asustada por si alguien estaba ahí cuando de repente el piso se rompió cayendo ella.

-¡Seiya!

-¡Bombón!Seiya ingresaba rápido al baño en busca de su Bombón pero ya no había nada solo un trozo de su falda-

Los chicos aun continuaban en la recamara revisando parte por parte de la habitación.

-Ya vámonos aquí no hay nada…

-Ya Mina… ahh–Yuuki caminaba detrás de ella cuando de repente Yuuki cae-

-¡Yuuki!-Mina corrió con su lamparita para auxiliarla- ¿Estas bien?

-No se con que me tropecé…

-Deja ilumino-Mina iluminaba hacia donde se había tropezado- Oh god! Ahhhh ¿¡Qué es eso!?-Yuuki miro lo que estaba viendo Mina dándose cuenta de que era un brazo todo ensangrentado-

-¡Corraamooss!

-¿Qué sucede chicas?-llegaban todos los hicos-

-¡Ahí hay una mano!-Mina volvió a alumbrar pero ya no había nada-

-Yo no veo nada-decía Yaten-

-Ahí estaba Yaten te lo juro…

-No sean mentirosas.

-Que Yuuki sea tan torpe no justifica eso…-Zero molesto hablaba mientras ayudaba a levantar a la chica-

-Bueno ya sigamos revisando la casa.

-¿Entonces salimos de la recamara?

-Obvio Lelouch si no, no sabremos que mas hay-todos comenzaron a salir de la recamara cuando un fuerte grito doloroso se escuchaba-

-¡HAY MI BOMBON!

-¿Escucharon eso?-decía Shirley asustada-

-Debe ser Seiya… reconozco su voz chillona

-Hay Yaten ni porque es tu hermano se te escapa.

-Kallen, Seiya es adoptado así que no es mi hermano.

Bajaron todos las escaleras para dirigirse a la sala, ahí el lugar estaba lleno de telarañas, polvo y algunas manchas extrañas.

-Este lugar necesita una limpieza rápidamente…

-Si Shirley, porque no vas por los productos de limpieza para que comencemos a dejar esta casa mejor que la casa blanca.

-Tampoco había que ser sarcásticos Yaten…

-Ya cállense y continúen su camino-Zero guiaba a los chicos-

Llegaron al comedor donde aun estaba la mayoría de los cubiertos regados por todo el lugar, la mesa estaba llena de animales extraños y algunas manchas de dudosa procedencia-

-¡Guacala! ¡Este lugar si que apesta!

-¿No quieres comer Yaten? La mesa esta puesta…

-No gracias Lelouch pero tu come si quieres, con confianza que no te de pena.

-¡Que es eso!-gritaba Kallen, todos voltearon a ver-

-¿Qué es que?-preguntaba Kaname-

-¡Eso!-la pelirroja apuntaba hacia un lugar-

-Ahí no hay nada Kallen…

-¡Ahí había un dedo Kaname! ¡Yo lo vi!-indignada reclamaba-

-¡Pues al parecer necesitas lentes Kallen!

-¡No! ¡Que ustedes no sean observadores no es mi culpa!

-Ya nenas, luego pelean, ahora continuemos…

Las chicas comenzaban a asustarse, Shirley había comenzado a degollar el brazo de Lelouch de la presión que ejercía sobre de el gracias al temor que tenia, Mina por otro lado se abrazaba de Yaten, esté ultimo aceptaba gustoso el abrazo se veía que no le disgustaba, mientras Yuuki tomaba de la mano a Kaname, Kallen y Zero iban al frente al parecer eran los mas valientes. Llegaron a una habitación donde había un sofá muy largo cerca de la chimenea…

-Si este lugar estuviera muy limpio seria muy acogedor.

-Insisto Shirley ¿eres fanática de la limpieza?

-Bueno es que el olor es insoportable y lo primero que quisieras respirar es un aroma agradable que…

-¡Hay!-todos voltearon a ver a Lelouch-

-¿Qué sucede?

-Yaten neta si te gusto solo ¡dímelo!

-¿Oye porque?

-¿Porque me tocaste?

-¿Yo tocarte?

-Si ¡eres un depravado sexual!

-Oye yo no hice nada, para mi que quieres hacerte a la idea de que yo te hago caso y…

-Yaten no digas tonterías…

-Tal vez fue el pervertido de Zero

-¡Zero para eso son pero se piden!

-Estas loco Lelouch, te quieres hacer a una idea de que alguno de nosotros estamos gustosos de…-lo miro misteriosamente- ¿exactamente donde te tocaron?

-Si te digo no lo creerías…-los chicos lo miraron sorprendidos decidiendo no preguntar-

Continuaron su camino hasta llegar al sótano

-¿Están seguros que quieren bajar?

-¿Porque la pregunta?-decía Kaname quien estaba hasta atrás de ellos-

-¿No te llega el olor fétido? Kaname no quiero morir…

-Ya nenita estas peor que Yaten

-Ya caminen-decía Zero abriendo la puerta, de inmediato los abordo el peor olor a putrefacción que jamás en la vida hayan olido-

-¡No ma! ¡O Serena tapo el baño o que onda!

-¡Yaten! ¡Cállate!

-En verdad quiero vomitar-Shirley aguantaba las ganas de volver el estomago-

-Ya chicas, debemos descubrir que hay mas allá del sótano-todos entraron juntos, obvio las chicas iban tapándose la nariz mientras Yaten con un pañuelo cubría su nariz-

-¿A la nena no la han visto?

-Oye Lelouch, me estoy cuidando y….-observaron como un bulto comenzaba a levantarse cercas de un montón de ropa-

-¡Que es eso!

-¡No lo se pero corran!-gritaba Lelouch mientras todos intentaban salir pero como el lugar estaba muy estrecho se atoraron evitando la salida-

-¡Yo no quiero morir!-gritaba Yuuki-

-¡Comete a Yuuki ella tiene mejor sabor a mi no me comas!-Yaten ponía a Yuuki al frente para protegerse del bulto andante-

-Oye deja a Yuuki en paz-Kaname le arrebataba a Yuuki pero sintió un empujón-

-¡Pues tu también te vas!-Zero empujo a Kaname para que enfrentara al bulto andante-

-¡HAY MI BOMBON!-se escucharon pasos rápidos y un crujido muy fuerte sobre de ellos-

-¡HAYYY!-algo cayo encima del bulto asustando a Kaname y Yuuki ya que eran los mas cercanos-

El bulto se fue levantando poco a poco, se escuchaba como se quejaban

-¡Ya quítale la sabana para saber quien esta detrás de esto!

-A la orden jefecito Yaten…

-Ni que fuera misterio a la orden…-agregaba Zero-

-Solo nos falta el sabueso

-Pues has de cuenta que es Zero el sabueso, siempre tiene mala cara

-¿Y Dafne?-preguntaba Lelouch-

-¿Dafne? Digamos que nos la cambiaron por estas chicas… no es lo mejor pero debemos soportarlo-Yaten decía burlonamente-

-¡Oye!-gritaron las chicas, Kaname estiro su mano temblorosa para retirar la sabana que cubría al bulto- ¿Serena?

-Sabía que ellos estaban detrás de todo esto…

-Insisto Yaten ¿te gustaba Scooby Doode niño?

-Algo…

Serena estaba llena de polvo y con la ropa toda rasgada, Seiya era la otra persona que había caído encima de ella

-¿Porque no nos esperaron?-preguntaba molesto Seiya-

-Perdónanos, nosotros pensamos que querían desaparecerse un rato pillines

-Yaten deja de estar de pervertido…

-Bueno ya vámonos, aquí no hay nada Kaname siempre miente.

-Vamos Zero tu no tenias una buena historia que contar, además fue divertido…

Todos salieron, la lluvia había cesado, todo estaba enlodado.

-¡Maldición! Mis súper tenis Ferrari se ensuciaran…

-Ya cállate Yaten y vámonos.

Liderados por Lelouch y Shirley caminaron los chicos, Zero y Kaname iban en la parte de atrás caminando tranquilos, ambos sintieron las ganas de voltear y cuando lo hicieron un rayo cruzo por la ventana donde se encontraba la recamara mostrando una silueta de una mujer con una túnica blanca llena de sangre y una sonrisa terrorífica. Ambos chicos la miraron y para cuando la luz del rayo se fue ella ya no estaba. Zero y Kaname se miraron decidiendo no decir nada y correr tras de sus amigos que ya los habían dejado muy atrás.

Fin

* * *

_No es de mucho terror ya que no soy muy adicta al suspenso pero es la idea, esperamos que les aya gustado y que nos dejen sus comentarios._

_Nos leemos en la proxima!_


End file.
